Connor Walsh
Connor Walsh is a graduate in the class of 2016 at Lake Munro. Character History He starts Lake Munro in season 20, and befriends Aaron and Cameron. He has a hard time fitting in, and tries to act like everybody else. He becomes close with Cam, which makes Aaron jealous. In season 21, Lilly becomes ready for sex, when she makes a move on him, he tells her that he is not ready yet. He reveals to Cam that he is still a virgin, and Cam helps him out. He then tells Lilly that he is ready, and the two have sex for the first time. Later, he begins to learn how to drive, and has some trouble with it. In season 22, Lilly wants to meet his parents, but he keeps making up excuses. Feeling hurt, Lilly decides to take a break from their relationship. Connor tells her that he has two mothers and that he didn't want to tell her because at his last school he got beat up because of it. Lilly assures him that Lake Munro is different and that she likes him for him and that won't change. Later, he sets up a dinner with Lilly so she can meet his parents. After the first one gets cancelled due to Lilly having a family meeting. They set up another date which pans out. Lilly begins to warm up to his parents, but she doesn't tell Connor that she is moving. Later, she does tell him that her family has to move and they agree to break-up on friendly terms. He is later seen at Lilly's house saying goodbye to her before her family leaves. In season 23, he begins to become curious about his biological parents. He asks his adoptive moms and they help him out as much as they can. When he finally discovers who they area and what they are doing, he realizes he is much better off without even knowing them. In season 24, he dents his car and worries about telling his moms. They do find out, and they are just glad that he is okay. He later begins talking to Olivia after she falls into a depression, he develops a crush on her and he asks her out. She says yes and they two begin dating. They later help each other through their insecurities. They go to the junior prom together. At prom, they sneak off to a secluded room and they have sex for the first time with each other. In season 25, he and Olivia become more serious in their relationship. Later, he plans a special Christmas date with her and at that date he tells her he loves her and she says it back. In season 26, he begins to court Olivia constantly. She becomes annoyed, which almost causes them to break up. He later proposes to her, and she gets freaked out. This also causes her to avoid him. He later confronts her about avoiding him. She tells him she isn't exactly ready for marriage. She later expresses her fear about college seperating them. They decide to work through the proposal. Later, after graduation, Olivia confesses her love for Connor and agrees to marry him. Trivia *He has appeared in 51 episodes. **However he has been a regular for 7 seasons and credited for 144 episodes. *He is the second Connor after Connor Powell. *He is the first character to have same-sex parents. *He is the first and so far only character to be adopted. *In season 23 it is revealed that he was in the foster care system until he was 8, making him the fourth regular character to be in the foster system. *He and Olivia are the second couple to become engaged. However, they do not marry on the show.